


(No Need to) Getta Bloomin' Move On

by dragonydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Len surprises Barry for their anniversary.





	(No Need to) Getta Bloomin' Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: This is my first time writing ColdFlash. Please be gentle.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Inspired by @wordsfrompictures [Prompt 1](https://wordsfrompictures.tumblr.com/post/177250775244/prompt-01)

Len strode down the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs, listening as the friendly bickering grew louder as he approached the Cortex. He glanced at his watch, silently counting down. As he reached one the noise in the other room exploded.

Smirking, Len made his entrance just in time to pick Barry up off the floor and toss him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Thanks, Kid," Len drawled, holding a fifty dollar bill out to Wally.

Wally grinned and pocketed the cash. "Easiest fifty bucks I ever made."

"Go ahead and fill them in, we've got places to be," Len said and headed back out to his car, ignoring the exclamations behind him demanding to know why Len had paid Wally to hit Barry hard enough to knock him out.

While the geek squad had not exactly accepted his relationship with the speedster, they no longer actively tried to break them up. Considering how much Ramon flirted with Len's sister, he had no leg to stand on; and the rest of the team had learned that if they wanted Barry to continue speaking to them, they couldn't disparage him in front of Barry.

He enjoyed stunts like tonight that reinforced their idea that he was no good for Barry, when the opposite was true. He and Barry balanced each other in a way he had never thought possible; in a way that he'd never wanted before.

He gently settled Barry into the passenger seat of his car and buckled his seat belt before hurrying to the driver's side, buckling himself in, and heading for the highway.

Barry woke twenty minutes later when they were well on their way. After his initial confusion and anger, and after the over-eager toddler routine of demanding to know where they were going ended, Barry finally calmed and began to relax and enjoy the ride. 

After another half hour had passed, Barry said, "The drive is nice and all, but you know I could have just flashed us there in no time if you'd tell me where we are going."

"You need to chill out, Scarlet," Len drawled, earning him a groan from Barry. "We're almost there."

True to his word, Len turned off the highway a few minutes later and drove them through several small towns before parking in front of an old movie theatre. 

Barry squinted up at the dark marquee. "Um, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think they're open."

As he spoke, one of the doors swung open and Len hopped out of the car to greet the man standing at the entrance. He turned back to the car and gestured for Barry to hurry up. Mouth agape, Barry exited the car and joined his boyfriend. 

They were led into one of the empty screening rooms and Len directed Barry to sit in the middle of the last row of seats. 

"What are we doing here?" Barry whispered, despite them being the only ones in the room.

Len pressed a quick kiss to Barry's lips. "You'll see. Wait here."

He slipped out of the room, leaving Barry to wonder what was going on. A few minutes later Len was back, a large bucket of popcorn and two beers in hand. He handed one beer and the popcorn to Barry and settled next to him. 

"That's for both of us," he insisted, nodding at the popcorn and giving Barry a hard look. 

Barry grinned and took a sip of his beer. "We'll just see about that. You did kidnap me, after all. It would serve you right if I ate all of the popcorn."

"It's too bad that threatening to leave you here doesn't work," Len grumbled, taking a fistful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

"Seriously, what are we doing here?" Barry asked, again.

"I'm taking you on a date," Len mumbled. 

Barry's eyes widened comically before softening. "This is a date?"

"You're always complaining about how we never go out just the two of us," Len said.

"Usually a date involves one person asking the other out and then plans are involved," Barry teased.

"Oh, there were lots of plans," Len practically purred, leaning in close to Barry. "Had to find this place and arrange a private viewing, and had to bribe the kid to knock you out."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Barry grumbled, rubbing at his jaw. "You do know that if you'd just asked, I would have said yes. We've been together for--"

"Six months," Len finished. "Today."

"It's our anniversary," Barry gasped. Len nodded, amused. "I didn't forget. I was thinking about everything I was going to do to you tonight, but I kind of forgot what with getting knocked out and kidnapped."

"And what did _you_ have planned?" Len drawled. 

"Guess you'll never find out," Barry said, smirking. 

Len dropped one hand on Barry's knee and began sliding it up the inside of his thigh. "I can be very persuasive."

"No," Barry squeaked, then cleared his throat. "I think this is going to be your punishment for kidnapping me." He did not stop Len's hand, though.

After a beat, Barry asked one more time, "Why are we here, Len?" 

The lights dimmed and the screen flickered to life before them. 

"We're watching a movie," Len answered, taking another handful of popcorn.

Barry stared at him for another minute, knowing Len well enough that there had to be more to this than just watching a movie, but as a red sports car drove across the screen, he turned his attention to the movie.

After the title card flashed across the screen, Barry said, "Wait, this isn't how I remember _The Italian Job_ opening."

"That's because this is the one from 1969, not the 2003 remake," Len said.

Barry barked out a laugh and shook his head. Len had been trying to get him to watch this version of the movie for months. Now he had him as a captive audience. 

"Fine, you win," Barry said, sliding down in his seat more and making himself comfortable.

"I always do, eventually," Len said, smirking. "Don't worry; I plan to make this worth your while."

"How?" Barry asked suspiciously.

"Just watch the movie," Len said. "The credits are almost over."

Once they had polished off the popcorn, together, Len moved the container to the empty seat beside him, then rested his right hand on Barry's thigh. 

Glancing down at the hand slowly moving up his leg, Barry leaned over to whisper, "I think you're supposed to put that around my shoulders."

"If you were a girl and I was trying to cup a breast, then you'd be correct," Len drawled. "Seeing as how you lack that particular body part, I'm after something better."

Barry swallowed at what Len was insinuating and felt himself begin to harden.

Finally reaching his destination, Len settled his hand over Barry's fly, cupping his burgeoning erection. "Some parts of you seem to approve of my plan."

"All parts of me approve of your plan," Barry huskily corrected, sliding down more in his seat and widening his legs.

Len slid from his seat to kneel between Barry's spread legs. He quickly opened Barry's jeans and pulled out his hard cock. He licked a stripe from base to tip, savoring the drop of pre-cum before taking the head in his mouth. 

Barry had to bite back a groan, his hands grasping the armrests tightly as he tried not to buck up into Len's mouth. 

Len teased the head with his tongue before slowly lowering his head, taking Barry fully into his mouth. He wrapped one hand around the base of Barry's cock, keeping him steady, the other hand bracing on Barry's hip. 

Len took his time, knowing his lover very well by now. Every time he sensed Barry was close to coming, he'd grip the base of his cock tightly, staving off his orgasm.

"You know," Barry panted, his right hand roaming over Len's close-shorn hair, "I can't really concentrate on the movie when you're doing that."

Much to Barry's dismay, Len pulled off of him to answer. "That's okay; the planning part of this movie is kind of boring. I'll be done by the time by they're ready to pull off the heist."

Barry groaned, pressing his hand against Len's head, encouraging him to get back to it so that he could finally get off. He may not know when the actual heist happened in the movie, but he knew that Len would know it down to the second; so he knew exactly how long he could torture Barry like this.

After another ten minutes, Len's jaw was getting sore, so he changed his pace, now working to bring Barry off as soon as possible. It only took a gentle scrape of his teeth against the over-stimulated flesh for Barry to scream out his pleasure as he bucked and released into Len's mouth. 

Len made sure to lick Barry clean before tucking him back into his pants. He slid out from between Barry's legs and pressed them together before straddling them as he settled into Barry's lap, surging forward to capture his mouth in a rough kiss.

Barry groaned at the taste of himself on Len's tongue, his hands digging into Len's back as Len's hands buried themselves in Barry's hair.

A glance at the screen showed that nothing interesting was happening, at least to Barry, so he slid his hands around the waistband of Len's pants until he could undo the belt buckle, pop the button and slide down the zipper. They both moaned as Barry wrapped his hand around Len's hard cock and withdrew it from his pants.

"What do you want?" Barry panted against Len's lips. 

"That trick you do with your hand," Len bit out, resisting the urge to thrust into the loose hold Barry had on him.

Barry smirked, releasing Len so that he could lick his palm before taking him back in hand. He reclaimed Len's mouth as he let his hand begin to vibrate.

The guttural whimper Len released instantly made Barry hard again - not that it took much when they were together.

Less than two minutes later, Len pulled out of the kiss long enough to say, "I'm close."

Barry glanced about and then flashed them around so that Len was in the seat and Barry was now kneeling between his legs as he engulfed Len's cock, moments before it exploded. 

Barry licked his lips as he tucked Len away, and then took the seat that Len had started out in. 

"I like when you plan surprises," Barry whispered against Len's lips, before kissing him chastely and settling back to watch the rest of the movie. 

Just as Len had estimated, on screen the planning was mostly done and the actual heist was just getting underway.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, holding hands.

As they began the drive home, Len couldn't help asking, "So, good surprise?"

Barry turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "The best kind of surprise."

Len's smirk was almost a smile. 

"You know, I'm going to have that song stuck in my head for days now," Barry said, several minutes later.

"Don't. You. Dare," Len said through gritted teeth.

"This is the self-preservation society," Barry began to sing, laughing as Len cursed beside him.

Len really should have known that Barry would find a way to pay him back for knocking him out. He'd just hoped that it wouldn't be in such an annoying manner. 

He'd suffer his torture though. 

He glanced at Barry's happy expression as he sang the annoying song and knew that he'd put up with anything to keep that look on Barry's face.

The End


End file.
